touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Portada
Fondo de imagen laterles y una que otra decorasion....... Eh estado ya por un buen tiempo en esta wiki y e hecho mis aportes pero, me e fijado que otras wiki tiene una imagen de fondo que se destaca mas por los lados laterales , yo solo opino de que devemos redecorar un poco mas no? : ) '' Tenemos que crecer para consegir fieles, larga vida a touhou!!!!!'' Sebastian Mh 07:35 8 nov 2011 (UTC) Hace falta cambiar el nombre de la categoria Locations por Locaciones, o algo parecido TAmbien hace falta incluir en la seccion Enciclopedia la seccion Glosario Yukiluck 23:28 30 ene 2009 (UTC)yukiluck Lo de locaciones listo, lo de Glosario tendra que esperar un poquito mas. --OMEGA ZERO 05:20 31 ene 2009 (UTC) Habría que poner en la lista de juegos Undefined Fantastic Object. --Orphen Kirisame 09:35 26 feb 2009 (UTC) Urgente lo de actualizar la portada, ya que el demo del Touhou 12 sale el 6 de marzo y ya habra que ir poniendo las reseñas de los personajes nuevos Yukiluck 21:26 28 feb 2009 (UTC) hola aprobecho para decir que debido a que me han quitado el internet actualizare cuando menos una vez cada 15 dias, asi que sean pacientes si se ocupa algun cambio por favor,hare lo posible por atender sus dudas, inquietudes y sugerencias. de antemano..gracias n-n.--OMEGA ZERO 20:51 20 mar 2009 (UTC) LOL, porque no me dijeron que estaban trabajando en la wiki en español de touhou?. Vamo a ver si puedo aportar por ahi.... Saludos. makhz 00:45 24 mar 2009 (UTC) OMEGA ZERO, arregla los errores de tipeo de la portada de la Wiki, el juego es Touhou, no Touohou, y así varios errores ligeros que no puedo arreglar pero que quedaría más bonito si los repararas xD También estaría bueno cambiar "Bestiary" por "Bestiario" ya que "Locations" cambió por "Locaciones". --Toshiaki 01:09 29-mar-2009 sobre los titulos de los juegos Hola! lo de los nombres de los juegos en español esta genial yq que es una wikia en español, ¿pero no seria bueno poner entre paréntesis o mas pequeño el nombre en ingles? así se evitan algunas confusiones ademas de que creo que en japón tambien lo ponen en inglés XD --85.60.59.214 11:54 1 abr 2009 (UTC) Me parece que Localizaciones es mas correcto que Locaciones Tampoco me parece muy acertado poner los nombres de los juegos en castellano, al fin y al cabo nosotros no llamamos Fantasia Final o Solido engranaje metalico a otros juegos, verdad? --Beeman Ibuki 11:54 1 abr 2009 (UTC) Estoy con Beeman. Los nombres NUNCA se traducen. NUNCA. --Deses 15:42 1 abr 2009 (UTC) -Bueno aclarando: los nombres se manejaran EN CASTELLANO porque esta wiki es en español, de no manejarse asi solo basta con irse a la wiki en ingles y darle traducir pagina, por eso y para evitar confusiones como dicen se pone a un lado en el indice el numero de juego de touhou y al accesar se maneja en la tabla el nombre en español, ingles y japones para un mejor entendimiento y evitar esas confusiones que dicen. lo unico que esta por verse por respetar serian los trabajos impresos pero eso esta todabia en planeacion. tambien he cambiado lo de bestiary por ESPECIES, ahi se englobara lo de youkais, humanos y demas saludos y agradesco sus comentarios, sugerencias y observaciones n-n. --OMEGA ZERO 19:39 7 abr 2009 (UTC) Espero que cuando traduzcas tu ortografía sea mejor... --Deses 21:49 7 abr 2009 (UTC) bueno no he notado algunas fallas de mi ortografia y quisas si son sea porque escribo rapido igual si las hay te agradeseria las corrigieras si gustas, por otra parte si es mas un "ataque" que pido de favor no lo hagas, deje este espacio abierto para que se trataran temas no enojos o rencores , si sigues teniendo ese enojo mejor guardalo, aclarando todo esto en caso de que sea un ataque que espero no sea asi ademas de seguir bueno tendria que sacarte de la wikia de touhou n-nU y no me quisiera ver en esa necesidad, saludos y si hay mas comentarios sobre la touhou wiki los agradeceria al igual que sugerencdias y demas n-n, saludos --OMEGA ZERO 19:54 7 abr 2009 (UTC) Entiendo tu posicion de traducir todo, ya que es una wikia en español, pero sin ir mas lejos otras wikias en español mantienen los nombres en ingles, como por ejemplo la wikia de Grand Theft Auto en español que no solo respetan los nombres de los lugares en ingles sino que tambien mantiene los titulos de los juegos en su idioma original, tambien la wikia en español de WOW (warcraft) tambien mantiene los titulos en su idioma original, lo mismo sucede en la wikia en español de Stars Wars en donde hasta tienen ciertas reglas donde se limita que tantas cosas pueden traducirse (Como por ejemplo los nombres, algunas especies, los titulos de los juegos y/o series) esto es mas que todo para que lo reconsideres, despues de todo, una wikia esta hecha por todos y para todos --Yukiluck 20:47 7 abr 2009 (UTC) Descuida, si veo algo mal, no dudaré en corregirlo, es algo que hago involuntariamente, así que si veo algo por ahí ya lo corregiré. :D Y Yukiluck ha vuelto a dar en el clavo. --Deses 23:53 7 abr 2009 (UTC) Yukiluck admito que es verdad pero como tambien mencionas otras no significa todas, en el caso de esta wiki en español al accesar en el juego o link del juego se mantienen los nombres tanto originales como los usados en traslacion y en espaol, si fuecemos a titulos no traducidos usariamos los "originales" no?, pero con originales no debatimos en que son los titulos en japones ( que pocos como incluye el idioma japones el ingles...pues el titulo es diferente al que estamos acostumbrados ) como mencione anteriormente por eso se le puso numero de juego a cada uno y no creo sea dificil saber que juego es cada uno y menos al accesar de igual forma penado hubiera sido que en la informacion del juego no se ubiera usado ni el nombre original. recordemos que en traslaciones unos usan eso pero otros si llegan a traducir lo que suele ser mejor para quienes estan adentrandose en esto y de plano no saben nada de ingles ( sera basico pero no mundial ) agradesco a ti y a Deses el apoyo y esmero que han puesto en a la wiki de touhou n-n. --OMEGA ZERO 21:29 4 may 2009 (UTC) Creo que cambiar el titulo de Imperishable Night al Español es un error, asi como los demas titulos, solo espero que no sigas con los discos o los materiales impresos, traducir esos titulos al español seria un error muy grande y la comunidad de Touhou en Español opina de la misma manera, mi opinion es que seguir traduciendo titulos no corrensponde, se que no lo vas a tener en cuenta, como ya se dieron cuenta la mayoria de los fans que han ayudado en esta Wikia, pero creo que es necesario mencionar que los titulos se deberian mantener en el idioma original con el que fueron comercializados, y creo que la mayoria de los usuarios de esta Wikia estaran de acuerdo con este mensaje....Yukiluck 22:25 10 jul 2009 (UTC) Yo también opino que se tendría que cambiar los títulos al idioma en el que ZUN lo quiso(por que no es una traducción del japonés, es un segundo titulo que ayuda a los fans occidentales a aclararse mas...) Pienso que la traducción solo trae problemas, por que es una traducción, no lo oficial, así que podría ser interpretado de muchas maneras y formas... De otra parte, también pienso que aporta información a los usuarios que no sepan ingles, por eso se tendria que mantaner, pero en tercera opción(incluyendo también la traducción del título japones) , dejando el título original occidental en primer lugar y el título oriental como segunda. Esa es mi opinión como fan de Touhou, la traducción de títulos solo trae problemas y creo que le haría ganar puntos a la wikia de Touhou. 81.38.182.19 13:10 11 jul 2009 (UTC)Riicien Que onda aqui Krad420 , con respecto a este tema, la verdad no se escucha muy claro eso de estar poniendo los nombre al español, la verdad ni si quiera me agrada la idea, ese punto de vista que tu pusiste sobre solo darle en traducir en la wiki en ingles puede tener sus puntos buenos, pero hay que recordar que este es el trabajo de todos y como admisnitrador tienes que checar y razonar las idea de los demas por lo cual todos estan sugiriendo que algunos ataques como los spells o el nombre de los juegos no sean modificados, si te gusta Marisa no hubieras traducido el Chispa Maestra(Master Spark) no se escucha nada cool xD bueno espero que te lleguen los mensajes nos leemos luego Krad out--Krad420 21:56 11 jul 2009 (UTC) Se decidio hacer una votacion para decidir como tienen que ir los titulos de los juegos, de ahi en mas todo esta en tus manos Yukiluck 05:33 21 jul 2009 (UTC) a ver a ver, se discutio de la musica y eso y se dijo que eso se respetaria asi que sigo sin entender porque se sigue reclamando de eso. de los titulos SE DEJARAN COMO ESTAN COMERCIALIZADOS PERO el titulo o la traslacion se respetara en el cuadro de informacion al accesar a dicho juego no creo por esa parte haya problemas. tambien por ahi hub alguien que estaba borrando las firmas de algunos aportadores asi que se ha añadido algo hablando de eso en las reglas de aporte. hasta aqui he de imaginar son los unicos cambios que se quieren hacer actualmente no? --OMEGA ZERO 17:22 23 jul 2009 (UTC) Admin Favor de fijarse bien paginas ya existentes para no repetir los contenidos Pagina: Lista por Grupos (ya existente) Pagina: Música de Otros Grupos (contenido repetido) Accion: borrado de contenido repetidoYukiluck 18:51 17 ago 2009 (UTC) Lo lamento, lo que pasa es que cheque dichos links y aunque incluyen a los grupos NO les veo informacion de dichos grupos, en las areas abiertas ( que fueron borradas ) se planeaba implementar informacion tal como esta: http://es.touhou.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%82%A4%E3%82%AA%E3%82%B7%E3%82%B9_-_IOSYS porque accedo aqui y veo la discografia mas no info del grupo que tambien es importante: http://es.touhou.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_por_Grupos Tambien se han retirado los links en la portada de los discos de ZUN porque de igual manera los manejaste en el link que sigue con todo y apartado: http://es.touhou.wikia.com/wiki/CDs_de_M%C3%BAsica --OMEGA ZERO 14:47 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Sobre la portada Se trato este tema con los administradores generales de la wikia y decidieron que la forma de la portada de la wikia se deje a votacion, esta votacion se realizara en la parte de foros de la wikia, y el plazo son diez dias. ---- para quien no se ubique donde es esta votacion les dejo el link n-n http://es.touhou.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Votacion_por_la_portada --OMEGA ZERO 16:57 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Plantilla Gaming Se comunica a todos los wikis en español de la categoría "Gaming" de Wikia que deben incluir la plantilla al final de la portada de los wikis. En caso de que el wiki disponga de dicha plantilla, esta deberá ser sustituida por la actual, que será actualizada regularmente. Para permitir la mayor personalización de dicha plantilla se ha creado esta página de ayuda: Ayuda:Plantilla es.gaming. Para cualquier duda pueden dejarme un mensaje en mi discusión y trataré de solucionársela lo antes posible. En caso de necesitar ayuda para personalizar dicha plantilla y la página de ayuda no les resuelve el problema pueden acudir a los foros de la Central de Gaming en español y preguntar allí. Saludos y gracias por su atención.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 14:39 21 ene 2010 (UTC) Wikia-wide Touhou file sharing Hi there, I'm from the English Touhou Wiki. Just a heads up, all of the Touhou wikis can now load files from the English wiki. If there's an image that's not here but on the English wiki, just use the filename for the image on the English wiki and it'll load automatically. For example: If you need to upload a new file, please do it from the English Wiki, that way all of the wikis can use the file. Thanks! Arekku 21:00 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Falta artículo destacado Ya sabéis que en todas las wikis hay artículo destacado,¿no? Pues recomiendo ponerlo porqué así la wiki estará mejor. Ah,y también si hay administradores,ponerlos por sí alguien no sabe cómo va wikia, estaría muy bien. Atte: 81.184.82.81 13:39 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro!, yo tambien se eso del articulo destacado mas no me he informado bien de como este el asunto ( lei que la imagen debe ser del wikia y eso pero aun no se bien el asunto igual esta semana tratare de ver eso n_n ) de los administradores tengo entendido hay dos yo ( OMEGA ZERO ) y luckyluck desconosco si se haya nombrado a alguien mas de cualquier modo agradecemos tu sugerencia se tomara a cuenta n_n cabe denotar que es un wiki que "enlaza" al parecer haciendo una sola. basta con entrar a la discucion del mismo enlace y notar que esta la misma informacion que esta wiki hasta cierto punto ( y solo la discucion, es obio la info de la wiki tambien es de aqui es lo mismo pero enlazado tal parece ) Fondo de imagen laterles Eh estado ya por un buen tiempo en esta wiki y e hecho mis aportes pero, me e fijado que otras wiki tiene una imagen de fondo que se destaca mas por los lados laterales , yo solo opino de que devemos redecorar un poco mas no? : ) Sebastian Mh 07:35 8 nov 2011 (UTC) Ehm hola, soy nuevo en estas cosas de touhou, solo sé sobre Scarlet Wheater Rhapsody y Touhou Hisoutensoku, Quería descargarme unos juegos antiguos, no necesariamente de peleas, y bueno, empezaré desde mystic square y bueno, en los enlaces de descarga, creo que deberían proporcionar más información de que hay ahí, como instalarlo y eso, ya que no quiero instalar algo que puede hacer que se me destruya la pc. Chris Snowstorm (discusión) 01:49 20 jun 2013 (UTC)Chris Snowstorm Chris Snowstorm yo no he editado esa parte posiblemente la persona que lo hizo lo omitio aunque usualmente en donde descargas los juegos suelen venir las instrucciones igual espero poder arreglar eso. sobre la instalacion si inicias con touhou usualmente los primeros 5 juegos vienen comprimidos dado son muy livianos y se les añade su emulador para correrlos. espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde o en tu caso lo descuubrieras facilmente de igual forma se vera eso de los tutoriales de instalacion. saludos n_n OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 11:01 1 jul 2013 (UTC) Cirno y su desaparición de información Estaba revisando la actividad, y vi que a Cirno le borraron absolutamente TODO, y no sé como ni quién lo hizo. OMEGAZERO, trata de solucionar esto porfavor, que muchos se quedarán sin info. de su waifu Saludos Kalamira.- -NiChan- (discusión) 17:59 28 sep 2013 (UTC) Descuida, ya quedo solucionado eso y el agresor fue BANEADO. cirno esta feliz /-w-/ aunque cuando pasen problemas asi agradeceria me dejaran el comentario en mi discucion ya que de ahi si me alerta wiki que tengo mensajes cuando acceso a cualquier wikia. saludos n_n y de antemano te agradesco muchisimo el reporte OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 03:02 30 sep 2013 (UTC) Nuevo Touhou 14.3: Impossible Spell Card Salió un vídeo del canal de Youtube de ZUN un tráiler de un nuevo juego (spin-off) del Touhou 14. Es totalmente oficial, hasta ZUN en un streaming en no sé que junta anunció que lo lanzaría. Debes agregarlo a los juegos oficiales creados por el Team Shangai Alice. Yo cree ya un artículo referente al juego y algunos datos que se saben. Gracias por leer -NiChan- (discusión) 20:23 17 abr 2014 (UTC) ok, revisare en breve la informacion sobre dicho juego y vere la edicion correspondiente aunque sea la base para el articulo, gracias por el aviso n_n OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 04:05 24 abr 2014 (UTC) Segunda Versión de Touhou 14.3 Impossible Spell Card confirmado por ZUN ZUN ya confirmó en Twitter (@korindo) una "Segunda edición" de Touhou 14.3 "Impossible Spell Card" ¿Será entones 14.3.2 o simplemente 14.X? No se sabe exactamente como se llamará en Inglés, pero ya tiene título en japonés: 弾幕アマノジャクゴールドラッシュ (Danmaku Amanojaku Gold Rush) SeniorEscarlata (discusión) 02:48 17 nov 2014 (UTC) Alguien ya vio el blog de ZUN? ya anuncio la demo de Touhou 15 Legacy of Lunatic Kindom, donde Reisen sera nueva personaje jugable, sin olvidar a las tipicas que son Reimu, Marisa y Sanae =D en cuanto pueda subo las imagenes Gantress (discusión) 02:43 24 abr 2015 (UTC) ¿Podrian arreglar la parte del Bunbunmaru? se ve bastante mal. PanConQueso (discusión) 01:54 15 jun 2015 (UTC)PCQ 'B'ueno... venia por lo del ぶんぶんまる(bunbunmaru), pero creo que ya se dijo... ↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑ Toon17Linkxd (discusión) 03:46 13 oct 2015 (UTC) se supone ya se arreglo la parte del bunbunmaru ( temporalmente ) mas no entiendo porque no se reflejan los cambios :c, no se si se deba a alguna actualizacion o algo de igual forma ya deje aierta esa plantilla para uso de personas registradas con algo de tiempo. esperando aparescan los cambios que hice en un rato. de antemano gracias x sus comentarios OMEGA ZERO (discusión) 05:15 13 oct 2015 (UTC)